


Winter is coming

by Ladate



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cheating at some point, Domestic Fluff, Don't know where this is going, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, don't know how it's gonna end, mostly bottom Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladate/pseuds/Ladate
Summary: Steve is happy. He has been dating Tony for six month. Everything is going fine, well, until the Winter soldier is coming.





	1. Happy together

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this is going. I usually am a Stony shipper (and though I like bottom Tony, I prefer bottom Steve. BE WARNED) but I started imagining some angry reunion scenes between Steve and the winter soldier and this happened. It's probably going to be a long story since I tend to write a lot more than I plan to. 
> 
> Also, English is not my native language and this is not beta'd. Sorry about the mistakes, don't hesitate to correct me.

« Welcome Captain Rogers. Mr Stark is currently in his workshop. Shall I announce your presence?  »

 

« Yes, Jarvis. Thank you. »

 

The door of the elevator opened and Steve stepped inside. 

 

« How is Tony doing? »

 

« Mr Stark has been slightly annoyed by your delay, Captain. »

 

« When you say ‘slightly’? What exactly do you mean? Has he broken something again? »

 

« Not this time but he might have hurt his right hand, I’m afraid. »

 

« I see… Has he eaten? »

 

« What type of food are you referring to exactly? »

 

« Nevermind, Jarvis. Thank you for the heads up. »

 

« It is my pleasure, Sir. »

 

The door dinged and Steve headed to the glass door of the workshop. He could see his lover inside, hustling about all sorts of gadgets and tools that were almost about to fall off a messy and overcrowded stall. He knew that he was angry. He was always angry when he had to stand him up because of a mission. He could see the irritation on his pouting expression. He thought it was really cute. He knew he should have felt guilty about it but he didn’t. He stayed behind the glass for a minute, watching Tony sulking. It made him smile.        

Tony finally saw him and his eyes brightened but he held his smile back. Tony wasn’t rancorous. He would soon forget why he was angry in the first place but he would still sulk just for the show. 

Steve came inside and hugged him from behind, leaving a kiss on his neck. 

 

« You’re late. » Tony pouted.

 

« I know. I’m sorry. » Steve smiled. He was always trying to soften Tony and distract him so he would forget.

 

« You always say that, but you still come late. » Tony insisted.

 

« I’m really am sorry. Let me make up for it. » 

 

Steve knew very well how to make up for it. Tony was quite simple. Steve knew the perfect recipe : coffee-food-sex. The order was adjustable but those three ingredients nailed it every time. 

 

« Are you hungry? I could make something? » 

 

« I’m hungry… but I’d rather have another kind of food. »

 

Tony turned around to face his lover. He seized the collar of his Captain America suit and stared in his eyes. Then, he eyes diverted to his head. He delicately touched Steve’s left temple.

 

« You’re hurt. »

 

Blood had dried on his skin.

 

« It’s nothing. »

 

« It’s not nothing. You’re bleeding! Let me take care of it. »

 

« I told you it’s nothing. It’s already healed. You’re the one who’s hurt. How’s your right hand?»

 

« My hand is fine, Jarvis is always exaggerating. »

 

« Yeah, I really wonder where he got that from…. »

 

« I’m gonna take care of your head! »

 

« Tony… »

 

Steve found himself in the medical room of the Tower, sitting on the hospital bed. Tony was cleaning the blood off his skin and hair. Steve was already healed but Tony insisted so he let him attend his wounds and didn’t protest. After those Six months that they had been dating he had learnt not to oppose him when he was determined. It always ended badly and Tony always won the argument in the end, even when he didn’t. Steve didn’t mind though, he secretly loved being pampered by the older man. He probably felt like his mum was still here, or Bucky.

 

« So this is why you were late? »

 

« Yeah. »

 

« Did something happen? »

 

« Well, there were contradictory information and apparently Natasha had a different mission. »

 

« Really? So what happened? »

 

« Nothing really, it’s just. Well, she almost compromised the mission. There was an explosion and all… »

 

« I’m sorry Babe. Were you able to save the hostages? »

 

« Yeah but it was a matter of minutes. »

 

Tony’s hands released his head to hold his body tight into a comforting embrace. Steve hid his face in his neck and brought his arms around him. He let out a sigh of relief. He always came to Tony after a mission. He had never needed to be comforted before but ever since they were together, he felt the desire to go back to him. It was so easy with Tony. Being an Avenger, he could understand Steve better than anyone. He didn’t have to explain, he didn’t have to justify himself. Tony knew. He felt the same. Tony’s warmth soothed his heart. Now, he wondered how he had survived without it before.

 

« It’s okay. » Tony whispered, stroking his head gently.

 

Steve tightened his embrace and looked up to his lover, begging for a kiss. Tony brushed up his hands on his back and seized his head between both his hands, his thumbs slightly caressing his temples. He kissed him. It was a small kiss at first but when Steve returned the kiss it turned into something more passionate. Tony backed down for a second and smiled.

 

« Captain, if you start with a hot kiss like that I won’t be able to resist you. » he said, smiling languorously, his eyes brightening with lust.

 

Steve hit his head against Tony’s chest and sighed. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

 

« Don’t resist me. » Steve whined.

 

Steve spread his legs slightly and Tony pressed his body against him. He could feel the hard cock rubbing against his. They kissed again, lovingly, intensely, lustfully. 

 

« I could fuck you right now. » Tony muttered in his hear, kissing and biting his neck.

 

« Fuck me now. Fuck me here. » Steve let out in a lewd sigh.

 

Tony and Steve tore each other’s clothes off their bodies eagerly. Steve turned over and bent over the bed. He always needed angry sex when he was coming back from missions. He needed to let out the pressure, the adrenaline. He spat on his fingers and put two in his hole to stretch it.

 

« Wow. You’re so hot. » Tony spouted. 

 

He was staring at the perfect body that was his to ravage. He was holding his cock in his hand and was ready to fuck his lover but he didn’t.

 

« Fuck me, Tony. » Steve moaned.

 

« Already? You’re so eager. » 

 

« I want you inside of me now. »

 

Tony got closer and tapped his hard rod on Steve’s asscheeks. 

 

« Are you sure? » Tony asked, feeling guilty, « I should prepare you a bit before. We don’t even have lubricant here. »

 

Six months ago Steve was still a virgin. Six months ago Steve wasn’t even sure of his sexuality. And now Steve was ready to be fucked raw by Tony’s big hard cock. He loved it. He loved being ravished by a man. He loved being pinned down and banged on all four. He knew what he wanted. 

 

« I don’t mind. Fuck me raw. Wreck my ass. I wanna bleed inside. »

 

Steve was not a masochistic usually but today he wanted it rough. His mission had been particularly stressful and he felt a little bit guilty that he had missed their date night even if he didn’t want to admit it. Tony liked it a lot when he was this demanding. 

 

« I don’t wanna hurt you. »

 

« You won’t hurt me silly. »

 

« Don’t complain afterward then. » Tony grinned.

 

He spat on his cock and lubricated it. Then he grabbed Steve’s asscheeks and spread them wide. He rubbed his rod against the entranced and teased Steve’s hungry hole. Steve was wriggling in desire, his hands holding the bed, his moans muffled in the sheets. Tony bent over him and brought up in hands along his flanks. He caressed his pectorals and brushed his nipples, sending shivers in Steve’s whole body. Steve started panting in expectation. Tony always teased and made him wait until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Tony kept on caressing his body and slid his dick between his legs, rubbing Steve’s balls in the process. He grabbed him by the waist and spat on the open hole again. 

He put the tip inside and teased the hole again, massaging the rim. Steve was breathing heavily. He wanted more. Tony penetrated slowly all the way in and waited for Steve to open himself up completely. When he was ready Tony pulled out and thrusted hard and deep inside in one go. Steve gasped and opened his eyes in surprise. Tony was holding him firmly and he started banging him hard and fast. His thighs flapped against Steve’s ass and Steve pushed the forward at each thrust. It hurt, it irritated. His flesh felt inflamed but he loved it. His mind was going blank. His cock was ready to explode. He was hard as a rock but he could touch himself in this position. He started dripping pre-cum. Tony banged and banged and accelerated. Steve didn’t know if he felt pin or pleasure anymore, he was in heaven. He didn’t hold back his moans anymore. 

 

« Yeah Baby, moan like this. You feel so good. I wanna make you cry. » Tony let out.

 

Steve was sobbing in pleasure and frustration. Tony panted and came in a deep groan. Steve felt the cum spurting inside and almost came himself. He loved it when Tony came inside. He felt connected. He felt like he belonged to Tony. Tony stayed hard inside for a moment before pulling out. He was caressing Steve’s trembling body. Tony massaged his back and spanked him, sending bolts of desire through his whole body. Steve was panting and moaning, his cock so hard that it hurt, sweating all over. He his grabbed his hair and drew his head back to him. He cupped his jaw in a gentle embrace and pulled him for a kiss. Steve was panting, the softening cock still inside of him. Come was dripping down his ass along his thighs. His freed cock jolted against his belly. Tony seized it and pressed hard, then his stroked gently, holding Steve’s body close to him. He kissed and bit his neck and shoulder. One hand on his cock and one hand on his nipple. Tony stroked harder while Steve’s body quivered all around. He was lost in pleasure. He brought his hand behind and caught Tony’s neck. His other hand slid back on Tony’s ass to pull him closer. He wanted to feel every each of his skin against him. He wanted Tony to rub his cock against his ass while he was jerking him off. Steve came in a long and panting groan all over Tony’s finger. He was catching his breath when Tony wiped the come off his cock and brought his dirtied hand to his mouth, giving him a taste of his own semen. Steve took licked Tony’s hand clean and turned around for a passionate sharing kiss. Steve knew all of Tony’s kinks now. 

 

« Damn, that was hot! Are you okay? » Tony inquired.

 

Steve laughed and hold him tight in his big sweaty arms.

 

« I’m fine. It was amazing. » He whispered, snuggled in the shoulder of his older lover.

 

Tony tapped Steve’s asscheek and squeezed it hard.

 

« I’m ready for that dinner now. » 

 

« So, you want me to cook something? I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything close to a real homemade meal for a week. »

 

« That’s so tempting, but I’d rather you stay in bed with me. Let’s order something. »

 

« We’re in the medical room. This is a one person hospital bed. »

 

« I don’t care. I want to sleep in your arms, this is enough. »

 

« Tony… »

 

Steve was starving. Tony could easily forget he was hungry. Eating was such a waste of time. He didn’t want to lose a minute of their precious time together. With their schedule, they could barely meet once or twice a week, but Steve was starving. Every time they had sex he felt he could eat three meals in a row. And Steve loved taking care of Tony. He loved cooking for him. He loved being the one who made sure he remains healthy. He loved being needed. 

Steve had felt rather lonely when he woke up. He was out of time. He had lost all the people he cared about. He was alone and his life had lost its purpose. This is why he had thrown himself completely into the Avengers Project. He had finally a purpose again. He felt useful again. He could be himself. At the beginning he had never thought that he would ever date anyone. Dating was futile and he never thought he would need it. He had tried to be interested. He had flirted a little, with some girls, with Peggy. He wanted to be like everyone else, but it was never that exciting. If you had asked him if he’d rather spend his night in Peggy’s bed or on the battlefield, Steve wouldn’t have hesitated for a second. But then, there had been Tony. 

 

Tony was on his tablet and rambling about whatever new project he was working on. He was sitting at the kitchen’s bar while Steve was cooking. It was past ten, but they weren’t following a tight schedule when it came to meals. No matter how upsetting it was for Steve not to be able to have his proper three-meals-a-day routine, they just couldn’t match it with their jobs.  Steve was smiling. He had evacuated all his tension, he felt light and happy. He was half listening to Tony’s flow of words. He had stopped trying to understand what he was saying but he was still amused and amazed at the quick energy his overflowing mind.

 

« So tell me more about this mission. » Tony finally asked.

 

« I don’t want to talk about it. I’m happy right now, with you. Let’s not talk about work okay. »

 

« Okay. »

 

Steve put a full plate of hot and tasty food in front of Tony. 

 

« Wow. I wanna marry you. Did I ever told you I wanted to marry you? »

 

« About a hundred times yeah… »

 

« Damn! why aren’t you my husband yet then. »

 

Steve laughed and bent over the bar to caress Tony’s cheek. 

 

« I love you. » He whispered, staring into his eyes. 

 

Tony averted his look, he was never comfortable when talking about feeling. Steve thought it was really cute. Even though he had quite quickly said the L-word, Tony had actually never said it, but Steve didn’t care. He knew how Tony felt. 

 

« Yeah. Hum… Your cooking is great. » He finally said, looking at his plate. 

 


	2. Living together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is being greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like them being cute together... ;-)

Tony was brushing his teeth and Steve was lying on the huge bed of the compound. He was admiring the slender body wrapped up in lousy pajamas. Steve smiled. That Tony, his Tony was so different from public Tony. He didn’t mind looking stupid in his clothes. He had no problem walking around with a huge tuft of hair. He didn’t care getting his hands dirty. 

He was holding his sketchbook and was drawing Tony from every side, trying to get as many memories as he could so he would have them forever. That Tony was his only.

 

« What are you doing? »

« Looking at you. » Steve said, a coy smile on his face.

 

Steve never felt tired of watching Tony. He needed to make sure that this was real. Even after six months of happiness, he sometimes felt like this was a dream, like he was imagining it. They were so happy together and Steve had been pining for so long that he still couldn’t believe he was _actually_ dating Tony.

 

« Why are you still dressed? »

 

« I have to get back home. »

 

« You’re not staying tonight? » Tony asked with his irresistible puppy eyes.

 

« I wish I could but… »

 

« You can. »

 

« I’ve got so much to do. And there’s this flash drive with a lot of confidential information that I need to read. I’ve got a meeting with Fury tomorrow morning at 7. Need to get up early. »

 

« You can do this here. I can help you. You know I’m the best with confidential information. »

 

« This is extra-confidential SHIELD information, Tony. » Steve explained with his righteous Captain America’s voice.

 

« So? » A huge grinned spread on Tony’s face.

 

« No, Tony. You are _not_ going to hack SHIELD’s network system. It’s a no. »

 

« Who says _I_ ’m gonna do that? »

 

« Neither are you gonna have Jarvis do it for you. »

 

Tony pouted. « I was just trying to help… »

 

« I know but this was my mission and it was a very stealthy mission. Let me do this right, okay? »

 

« Fine whatever… » 

 

Tony stopped sulking because he was already focused on something else. Tony’s mind was so fast that sometimes his thoughts were way faster than his speech. He could have ten different ideas in ten seconds.

Tony was looking at his phone one second and the next his attention was back to Steve. He had already forgotten. So many things had happened in his head. He climbed on the bed and bent over Steve who was sinking down on the bed. He leaned forward for a kiss. 

 

« Aren’t you at least going to wait for me to sleep? You know I can’t sleep without you singing me a lullaby… »

 

« Tony… I told you I couldn’t. It’s almost midnight. »

 

« So what? It’s not like either of us needs a large amount of sleeping time. »

 

Tony pushed his body onto Steve’s and started to kiss him lovingly. Steve spread his legs a little to let him fit against him and firmly grabbed his ass with both his hands. Tony’s hands came to Steve’s neck and he held him preciously. His tongue was ravaging  Steve’s mouth. He started biting his bottom lip. Steve could feel a growing and hardening lump between his legs.

 

« Tony… » His whined. «  You’re not playing fair. How can I leave like this? »

 

« What? » Tony bore an incredulous grin on his face.

 

« Don’t play innocent! I told you I couldn’t… »

 

« Why can’t you let me have you? »

 

« You had me just two hours ago. You’re so greedy. »

 

« That’s your fault. You were so eager that I couldn’t get my recommended dose of you. I need more of your body and I need it now. »

 

Tony dropped his head on the crook of Steve’s neck and started licking and biting at the sensitive skin, sending electricity down Steve’s spine. Steve’s let himself fall back and started panting in pleasure. He was hard too.

 

« Please Captain Uptight. Let’s have a quicky. »

 

Steve already knew he was going to stay. Tony didn’t need to beg. He had already won. 

 

« You are so troublesome. » Steve let out in defeat.

 

« I know. » Tony grinned with victory. He knew he had won.

 

Tony stripped his lover off his too many clothes. He ran his fondling hands all over the perfect body. He loved touching Steve and Steve loved when he was so focused, analyzing every muscle and vein. He leaned froward against Steve’s body and kissed his neck again and then his chest. He focused all his attention on the hardening nipples, playing with them, biting and licking. Steve was in heaven. His cock was hard and his loose hole was wanting. 

Tony went further down, licking the skin and looking mischievously at Steve. Steve could feel his tickling breath on his pubic hair. His cock jolted in expectation. Tony went even further and took the balls in his mouth. Steve was ecstatic at the soft and wet warmth shrouding him. His right hand firmly grabbed Tony’s head and pulled him closer to his hard cock. Tony obliged and started licking the long rod up and down before swallowing it. Tony’s mouth was so hot. He started sliding up and down in a slow and regular movement, drooling on his cock. Steve seized his head with both his hands and pushed it deeper. He was panting and moaning, his head in the stars.

Tony stopped and came up to steal a kiss. He started rubbing his cock against Steve, spreading his own spit all over it. Then he knelt up and came closer. His huge member was dancing in front of  Steve’s eyes. He clasped Steve’s head and brought the watering mouth on his rod. Steve unconsciously opened wide and swallowed the burning and dripping cock. Tony fucked his mouth, his hand clinging to Steve’s hair. He started tapping on his face, drawing sexy moans out of him. Steve loved when Tony was brutal in bed. He loved it when he was taking control. He was never mean, though. He was always at the limit. The limit of hurting him.

Steve wanted more. He wanted to feel him deeper inside. He looked up at his lover, imploring. Tony understood. He knew him well.

 

« You want it in your ass again? »

 

Steve didn’t answer, he didn’t even nod. He was sure Tony could see it in his eyes.

 

Tony lay down on Steve and rubbed his wet cock against his throbbing hole. Steve was still loose from before but Tony didn’t want to penetrate him like that. He took some lubricant hidden in the cushions (Tony was always prepared) and gently slid two slick fingers inside. 

 

« You’re still sore from earlier, I don’t wanna hurt you. » He explained, justifying himself. 

 

Steve didn’t need to be explained. He knew already. He knew his lover well.

Tony penetrated Steve slowly and gently and he made love to him tenderly, never letting go of his mouth. 

 

…

 

« Stay here. »

 

« I can’t… You know I can’t.

 

« I wanna sleep in your arms. »

 

« I wanna sleep in your arms too. »

 

Tony was sulking again while Steve was putting his clothes back on his sweaty body. He could still feel his lover’s semen inside, or maybe he was only imagining it.

 

« Why don’t you move in? »

 

« We already talked about this. We can’t. It’s too complicated with our jobs. »

 

« I don’t see why… »

 

« People will notice. »

 

« So what? Are you ashamed of me? Because I’m not. I could tell the whole world. »

 

« I know you would, but I don’t think that would be sensible. We need to protect ourselves. We should remain discreet and not attract too much attention. We have a lot of enemies. »

 

« I really hate that you’re always right! »

 

« I’m not. »

 

Steve came to the bed and bent over to give a warm kiss to his childish lover. 

 

« I’ll call tomorrow. » Steve said to an already half-asleep Tony.

 

« Mhmm » Tony groaned in his pillow.

 

« Love you! »

 

And Steve was out of the Tower, the fresh air burning his blazing face. A huge grin on his face. He was really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :-) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. Flirting with girls is not a big deal, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks about living together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex is this chapter. It just settles Steve's and Tony's relationship. At this point, it's going to develop a little bit more before the Winter Soldier appears. I don't know yet how he's going to get in the picture. And yeah, I had to watch The Winter Soldier again...
> 
> Also I added new tags...

Steve walked to his motorbike in the cold of the night. He always parked it outside in a back alley. Tony was always nagging about it: It would be safer to park it inside the Tower and Steve already had his own space there (actually his own space was spacey enough to park four cars and six bikes—Tony tended to exaggerate when he wanted to give to others, Steve thought it was annoying because he didn’t like to be pampered but he still found it was really cute), but Steve would rather park it outside. The reason wasn’t very clear to him. 

Maybe he didn’t want anybody seeing him entering the Tower. (As if they would recognize him!) Their relationship wasn’t out in the open. Steve feared the reaction of the world. He was telling Tony it was because he thought that it would make them more vulnerable in the eyes of their enemy but in fact, he was more scared for his reputation than for his life. He didn’t want everybody to know. Captain America could not have a man as a lover. Yeah so maybe the world had changed and the opinion had evolved but where he came from, this was not as simple. 

Maybe he was just proud. He didn’t like when Tony paid everything for him. He wanted to stand on his own two feet. He like his independence. He didn’t want to be someone’s helpless needy partner. 

Or maybe the reason was deeper. He liked having his own place, doing his own things. He felt reassured to have his own job, in own duties to do. Tony was taking so much space. Sometimes he was scared that he would lose himself if he was with Tony all the time. Of course he missed him. Of course he would like to be able to sleep and cuddle at night and wake up next to him the next morning. Of course he missed being domestic with Tony. But a deeper, more secret part of himself was maybe a little scared of commitment. All in all, he was happy the way they were now. 

 

Steve was smiling, reminiscing the sex before. Tony was really cute. How could his almost forty-year-old lover could be so cute? He remembered the innocent question: « Why don’t you move in? » and his answer, which was just an excuse.

Tony had brought it up two months ago already. They were watching a movie after an orgy of sex. They were both cuddling on the couch. A pot of ice cream between them and two spoons that passed from one mouth to the other with loving smiles. Steve didn’t remember the movie. He didn’t even remember if he had actually watched it. However, he recalled perfectly the way Tony had snuggled his head in the crook of his neck, kissing and nibbling, half laughing-half teasing. He could still feel the warmth of his breath against his sensitive skin. He still shivered at the memory of his wet tongue licking his lobe and the dirty words he slurred in his ear.

« This is great. » He had said. « We should do this more often. »

Steve was so focused on his own feelings that he had just hummed as an answer.

« We don’t see enough of each other. I can never have enough of you. I’m so frustrated all the time. Hey. Why don’t you move in? You could definitely move in. I have got plenty of space here for you. I’ve got an idea. I could… »

« I don’t know Tony » Steve had answered. 

« Hey, I don’t mean… You can still have your independence. The Tower is big enough for a hundred people to live in. There’s a medical ward, there’s a gym, there’s a helicopter landing on the roof. I could have a whole floor arranged for you if you wanted. I could decorate it to your taste, or I could have Pepper decorate it for you. She would definitely do it better. 

« I’m not having your ex decorating my home. »

Steve didn’t like when Tony mentioned Pepper. He was always a bit jealous. He knew they were over and had been over way before he had been in the picture but he knew she was really important to him. Tony still loved her a lot and Steve wanted Tony to love him only. He knew it was childish but he couldn’t help it. He was almost half his age. He was entitled to be childish right? 

« You’re right. Maybe not Pepper, but that’s not the point here. I’m serious you know. I’m really serious about you, about living together. This is not a half-assed request, I’m almost forty, I know what I want. »

« Don’t you think it’s a bit early for that? »

« You don’t have to answer right now you know. Just think about it. »

Steve had thought about it. A lot. He wasn’t ready. They had discussed it. They had assessed the risks. It was better that way, for now at least. They had never talked about it again.

 

Steve thought about it again on the way home. It’s true that it was difficult not being able to see him everyday. Tony was offering a lot more than just a shelter. He was offering a future together, projects and a common goal. Steve wanted that with Tony. He wanted it more and more. He admitted  he had been scared at first, but now… Could this really work? Steve’s heart squeezed at the thought of it. He really loved Tony. 

 

…

 

It was past 1AM when Steve stumbled in front of his door. He was looking for his keys in his pockets when the door next to his apartment opened. His cute neighbor was holding her laundry basket in her arms.

« Hi ! » Steve waved at her, a slight flush of embarrassment. 

He was supposed to be perfect, not losing his keys in front of his door at 1AM. 

« Hi ! » She answered with a seductive smile. « This is quite late for coming home on a week day. » She teased and for a second Steve thought she knew the reason of his getting home quite late. He blushed even more.

« It’s quite late for doing your laundry. » He retorted. 

The cute blondie looked down with an embarrassed smile on her face.

Steve regained his confidence. Ever since Tony, he was more aware of the effect he had on other people. It felt good being checked out and desired. Steve didn’t mind the occasional flirting. It was flattering his ego and he felt better and more confident about himself after that. He felt that he deserved Tony, that he was good enough for him. 

He could see that she was interested. He could also see she was really cute.

« Yeah… I… I have a weird schedule. » She explained.

« Me too. » Steve smiled and then he added « Hey, if you want—if you want, you’re welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper.» 

He didn’t know why he had said that. Somehow he had felt the need to flirt. 

The girl looked interested now. She flirted back.

« Oh yeah? What’s the cost? »

« A cup of coffee? » That was stupid, he knew perfectly well this was never going to happen. He would never go for a coffee with her. He would never go with a girl in the first place, he was taken and he was _gay_. But flirting with girls reassured him, he was assuring his reputation he thought.

The girl hesitated.

« Thanks but… I kinda had an infectious disease so… I wouldn’t want to spread the microbes. »

« Oh I’ll keep my distance then. »

Steve was actually relieved she had refused him.

« Hopefully not to far. » She said with a very suggestive smile.

This was getting awkward. Steve regretted his stupid act. 

« So I’m Steven, but you can call me Steve. Everybody calls me Steve. »

« Nice to meet you Steve. I’m Kate. » Blondie was smiling and getting closer to him

« Hi! » Steve answered hoping to find a way to escape this.

And then her phone started ringing. he was saved. She answered with an embarrassed laugh.

« My aunt. She’s kinda of insomniac. »

« Right. So enjoy doing your laundry. See you around. »

« Yeah thanks. See you around, Steve. »

 

…

 

1:40AM Steve was finally in bed and looking at the files in the flash drive. It was protected. he couldn’t access them. He regretted not asking Tony for help, he regretted being so proud sometimes. He was thinking about his lover when the phone rang. It was Tony.

 

« Are you home? » 

 

Steve’s heart squeezed when he heard the voice. It was still having the same effect on him.

 

« Yeah. » He answered, languidly.

 

« Good. Good. That’s good.» There was relief in his voice.

 

« I thought you were sleeping. Were you worried? »

 

« Just wanted to make sure, that’s all. » 

 

« So you _were_ worried. Tony, I’m a big guy. I can take care of myself. » 

 

Steve was smiling, deep inside he loved how Tony was protective of him.

 

« So what if I were. » Tony protested. « It’s not a crime to make sure your lover gets home safely. » 

 

« I’m sorry, Tony. You’re right. Actually, it’s really cute. » 

 

« So, everything’s fine? » He asked with a glimpse of worry in his voice.

 

« Yeah. Everything's fine. I’m in bed thinking about you. » 

 

« Interesting… Did you remember what we did earlier? » Tony’s tone changed from worried to bawdy.

 

« Sorry to disappoint you but no. Actually I was trying to read the files but I couldn’t access them. »

 

« I told you I would help. »

 

« I know I should have asked for your help but I wanted to do it myself. This is my job. You know, even if I’m an old man. I wanted to be able to do this on my own. »

 

« You’re stubbornness will be the death of you. » Tony teased.

 

« Don’t make fun of me. » Steve pouted.

 

« I’m not. Hey, plug the flash drive to your computer and turn on the internet. I’m gonna ask Jarvis to do this for you. He can access your computer. »

 

« No, Tony. It’s okay. I’m too tired anyway. I’ll see Fury in the morning. He’ll tell me what this is about. »

 

« I’m sorry I exhausted you. » Tony was back to being flirtatious. « Couldn’t help myself. You felt so good. »

 

« You’re silly. Don’t laugh at my expanse. » Steve protested. 

 

« I’m never doing that. » Tony’s voice was amused. Steve could picture the grin on his face.

 

« Yeah. Never…  Hey, I met my neighbor today! »

 

Steve had mentioned the girl because he felt a little proud and a little confident that he had flirted with her and that she had flirted back. He wanted to get back to him.

 

« The hot petite blond? »  

 

« How do you know my neighbor is a petite blond? Steve inquired, a bit surprised. « You’ve never been to my apartment. »

 

Because, yeah. Tony had never been invited over to his apartment and even if he had always insisted to come over, Steve had always refused. He was scared people there would notice and spread weird rumors. Strangely (knowing Tony), Tony had let it go. Maybe he was waiting for Steve to be ready.

 

« I know everything about you. » Tony was still teasing.

 

« Have you been spying on me? » 

 

Steve didn’t know if he should be offended, worried or flattered.

 

« I wouldn’t call it spying… »

 

« Tony! » 

 

« Hey. I told you I wanted to make sure you were safe. I just checked a little where you’re living that’s all… Does that creep you out? »

 

« No… That’s so you. Actually that’s kinda cute. »

 

« So what did she tell you? »

 

« I think she likes me. » Steve purposely said that to annoy Tony. He wanted to get revenge, (or maybe he wanted to get attention?)

 

« Why am I not surprised… Should I be worried? » Tony’s tone was not worried at all.

 

« She invited me over for coffee… » Steve lied. 

 

« Will you go? »

 

« Would you mind? »

 

« You can do what you want. »

 

He wanted to get Tony jealous, but Tony was not really receptive. His tone was completely disinterested and Steve wondered if it was the age or simply his personality that made him so confident about himself. He admired him a little more and it worried him a little more.

 

« You know I would never go. I’m with you. »

 

« Really? I thought the reason would be because you’re not into girls… »

 

« Yeah that too… » Steve admitted half-heartedly.

 

« All right babe. Don’t do the dirty with Blondie. Or if you do, call me. I’ll be delighted to fuck the two of you. »

 

« You’re disgusting. »

 

« You’re such a prude. After everything we did together. »

 

« I’m not listening. Good night,Tony. » 

 

Steve pretended to be offended but he was not. On the contrary, he felt proud and hot at the memory.

 

« What about my lullaby? »

 

« GOOD NIGHT TONY! »

 

« Alright. Got it. Good night, Captain Tight-ass! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ;-) I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I don't know when I'll post next (Maybe next Sunday). I tried to write the next chapter but I'm not satisfied with it, couldn't write what I wanted... (if some of you are actually following this...)


	4. Project Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns about Project Insight and it makes him angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my supporters. ;-)
> 
> I struggled writing this chapter. It didn't come off the way I wanted it. I'm sorry. I wish I could write better... I hope you enjoy this anyway.

Steve had to wake up early for his meeting with Director Fury. He had some things that needed explanation. He was very angry about how the mission had turned out yesterday and Fury should be held accountable for it.

The meeting didn’t really go well. Steve had to assert his authority as the Captain of the Avengers. He was helping out SHIELD but he was still independent and he was not going to let Fury or anyone else jeopardize his missions again, especially when lives of innocent people were at stake. Fury showed him the most secret of SHIELD Quarters: Project Insight

Steve couldn’t believe his own eyes. How come SHIELD could have built something so huge, so impressive and so _dangerous_? Steve started to lose his trust in Fury and in SHIELD. 

 

Steve’s phone buzzed but he didn’t want to answer. After the third time he finally decided to answer. He was probably scared Tony would have Jarvis track his phone and fly over here with his suit just to check up on him.

"Yes?"

« You said you’d call. »

« I’ve been busy. »

« How did it go with the pirate this morning? »

« Okay. »

« How okay? Okay okay? or just Okay? »

« Okay. »

« Is there something wrong? »

« Not really. Can we talk about it later? I’m kinda busy right now. »

« Later when? It’s already 4PM »

« Later tonight. I’ll stop by. »

« Will you come for dinner? »

« I don’t know. Maybe. I’ll call you. »

« Okay, I’ll see you tonight. »

« Yeah. See you. »

 

Steve hadn’t been that busy. He was just angry and needed to be alone that’s all. He decided to go to the Captain America exhibition. That was one of the things he did that nobody knew about. When he was feeling sad, nostalgic or out of place he would often go there and look at his past life. It wasn’t an egotistic trip, it was just his way to remember who he was, where he came from and why he had done what he had done. It was a way to remember his former friends, his former life and indulge in his new life. This was his secret hideout. Nobody knew about it. Not even Tony.

Today was different though. He was angry. He was angry at Fury and he was questioning his role, his place in this new world, but he was also angry with his lover.

He spent some time in front of the picture of his best friend, Bucky. The guilt came back. He felt so bad for not being able to save him, and he felt a lot more guilty to live his life happily with Tony when Bucky would never live his own. He thought about their childhood, about the double dates they would do together that always ended with Bucky scoring and Steve watching his best friend kissing someone else. He wasn’t sure about his feelings back then. These kind of feelings didn’t really exist at that time. He didn’t know why exactly he didn’t like when Bucky was kissing other girls. He knew now that Bucky had been his first crush. He wished he could have told him before he died, told him how much he loved him. He could only tell a picture now. He told the picture how much he missed him. He told the picture about Tony. He said he had been in love with him before but that now he was happy with someone else and he was sorry. He felt he owed him the truth.

There was someone else he owed the truth to. As he was walking around he fell upon the pictures of Peggy. He smiled a bit reading the comments about how they were involved. If only they knew. He remembered how he was flirting and how she really was into him. He felt so sorry for her. He had promised her a dance. He wondered if she had imagined a happy life with him. A life that would have never happened even without the plane crash. Maybe she had lived a life full of regrets for a love that was just a lie. He really hoped she hadn’t. 

He had to go. He had to tell her the truth. He was ready to tell her the truth. He owed her that.

 

… 

 

Steve was sitting by her bed. Peggy was looking at him as if he was with her everyday. He had only been to see her four times in the three years he had been living in this century. She was old and losing her memory. She was not conscious of his presence. 

« You should be proud of yourself. » Steve said looking at the photos on her bedside table.

« Yeah. I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn’t get to live yours. » She explained.

Steve smiled bitterly, she still thought he was dead and that she was imagining things.  

« What is it? » Peggy inquired, probably noticing the troubled expression on his face. 

« Don’t regret anything, Peggy. » Steve started « I’m living my life right now. »

« Have you met someone? » She asked, smiling affectionately.

« Yes. »

« Who is she? »

« It’s not a she. »

Peggy’s face tensed in surprise and then relaxed. She smiled again.

« Steve, I’m glad you are happy now. I probably always knew, you know. »

They smiled at each other in silence for a while and then Peggy became conscious again.

« Steve! You came back? It has been so long, so long. » She started crying.

« Well I couldn’t leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance. » He reassured her.

« Oh Steve. I’m so happy that I could see you again. » Peggy said before he left.

 

He had told her, but he had not really told her. He felt a bit relieved and a bit guilty at the same time. He looked at the time. 9:36PM. It was time to see Tony. His anger had calmed down a bit.

« Jarvis? Can you let me in? »

« Welcome Captain Rogers. I must tell you that Mr Stark is in a foul mood. He has been trying to call. »

« Get me to him, Jarvis. » Steve retorted, already annoyed. He was not in the mood for being judged by a computer right now. 

« Indeed Captain. »

 

The door opened on the living room. Steve looked for a sight of his lover but couldn’t see him anywhere. Then he heard the sound of clinking glasses. And Tony’s head popped up behind the bar. A glass of whine in one hand and a bottle in the other.

« There he is. Captain fucking late. » 

« Have you been drinking? » Steve asked coldly. 

Steve hated when Tony was drinking alone. He knew he had had a drinking problem in the past. Even though now he was fine, Steve couldn’t help but worry, plus he had always thought that drinking too much was a sin.

« Of course he is judging again. We, simple people who actually have flaws, should indeed bow down before so much perfection. » 

Tony was bitter. A sour smile on his face, his eyes dull.

« I’m not in the mood for your drama right now. I came hear to talk. » Steve sighed.

« I’m all ears. » 

Tony was staring at him. His face

« You’re drunk! » Steve 

Tony’s smiled dropped and he glared at Steve with accusing eyes.

« I’m not drunk. I’ve only drunk one glass, but here you are always judging, always moralizing and giving lectures on how to be perfect like you. Well Fuck off Captain! I’m not getting a lecture when you’re the one that disappeared for more than five hours. Where were you? »

Steve looked down and answered in a voice shamefully low. « I had things to do. » 

« I thought I heard you say ‘I’ll call you’ in our previous conversation, or was I drunk then too? » 

Tony had come closer and invaded Steve’s personal space in a threatening way. His expression was hard and his eyes sending an accusing glare.

« I had other things in mind. I told you I’d stop by, didn’t I. » Steve tried to justify himself. 

Tony stepped back a little a turned around in a tense and annoyed way. Then he looked at Steve again. His expression so hurt that it turned Steve’s stomach. He almost forgot why he was angry with Tony in the first place.

« Of course, you come here at night, unannounced, no problem. Just like a hotel, with the fucking as a free extra. » 

Tony was saying that with such a cold tone that it broke Steve’s heart. How could he say that? How could he think something like that? After everything they’d lived together, how could he deny his feelings? Steve felt a knot of anger forming in his stomach.

« That was really low. »

 The words choked out from his mouth as he was trying to repress a wave of anger that wanted to get out. He couldn’t.

« Just _one_ time » He muttered so coldly and angrily that he didn’t recognize himself. And then he couldn’t control anything. 

« JUST ONE TIME I TOOK SOME TIME FOR MYSELF AND YOU REACT LIKE THIS? JUST BECAUSE I TURN OFF MY PHONE? » He shouted. 

Tony wasn’t used to Steve shouting, he was usually keeping himself in control. Steve was the calm and composed type when he was not on a battlefield. Tony was taken aback for a second but the anger quickly came back and turned into a rage. He was fuming, his face red, his features all tense and deformed, his eyes glaring hatred. Steve did not recognize his lover. The face he thought was so handsome, the features so refined, the face he loved touching had disappeared into a bitter monster. And then it was just yelling and screaming and barking.

« ALL AFTERNOON, I TRIED TO CALL YOU. STRAIGHT TO VOICEMAIL. YOU'RE ALL WEIRD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON, TELLING ME WE NEED TO TALK AND IT'S COMPLETE SILENCE, FOR _FIVE_ HOURS? I was going crazy here. You go wherever and turn off your phone. I had no idea where you were, what was going on, why you were upset. Worrying myself sick. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, STEVE. OR IF YOU DO, WHERE ARE WE STANDING? ARE WE STILL A COUPLE? Because PARTNERS DON'T ACT LIKE THIS. »

Steve was not even listening, suddenly he had forgotten all the happy moments. He could only remember all the little things that bothered him about his lover. 

« I needed some time alone. I needed peace and quiet so YEAH, I TURNED OF MY PHONE. BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T YOU'D HAVE TRACKED ME DOWN, you’d have SPIED on me. I CAN NEVER BE ALONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS BEHIND MY BACK. ARE YOU GOING TO DENY THIS? I DON'T THINK PARTNERS ACT LIKE THAT EITHER. »

Tony was surprised to see Steve answering back and his anger started to ebb away, maybe he was feeling a bit guilty. After all, everything Steve had said was true. He explained, with an angry but much more composed tone.

« Of course I would, what if something happened to you? You’re being irresponsible. »

But Steve’s anger was still blinding him. He had to release all the pent-up frustration. The thing is, Steve had been ruminating about something all day. He was angry at Tony for something important, far more important than him coming late for their dates. It concerned the future of the world. Tony had hidden something to him. And now that he had come to confront him about it, Tony had managed to turn their argument into something so futile that it made him enraged. 

« _I'M_ BEING IRRESPONSIBLE? DID YOU REALLY SAY THAT? I'M THE _ONE_ IRRESPONSIBLE HERE? That’s really the pot that calls the kettle back. YOU'RE THE MOST RECKLESS PERSON I KNOW, YOU NEVER RESPECT THE RULES, YOU NEVER RESPECT ANYTHING. YOU NEVER THINK BEFORE YOU ACT, AND HERE YOU COME, TELLING  _ME_  ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY? Huh? It that what you’re doing? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW? 

There was a pause, when Tony looked at Steve with a surprised look on his face, and then, Steve continued.

« What about Project Insight huh? DID YOU KNOW ABOUT PROJECT INSIGHT? »

Tony’s eyes opened wide. ‘Project insight’ was coming out of nowhere and was suddenly at the center of the debate.

« Project Insight? » He asked, so calmly that Steve was unsettled.

« Yeah…Did you know? »

Tony didn’t answer, he kept looking at Steve with questioning eyes. 

«  DID YOU KNOW? » Steve shouted, still on edge.

« Yeah I knew, so what? » Tony didn’t seem to understand how important that was.

« SO WHAT? » Steve was fuming. « You didn’t tell me! YOU'VE BEEN KNOWING THIS FOR MONTHS, YOU'VE BEEN _WORKING_ ON IT,  but YOU  _DIDN’T_ TELL ME! » 

« And WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU EXACTLY? I _DON'T_ HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT ANYTHING I WORK ON. _YOU_ DON'T TELL ME. … DID YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU EXTRA CONFIDENTIAL MISSION? »

Steve was offended, of course he didn’t, it was confidential, why couldn’t Tony understand that?  

« DID YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE THIS AFTERNOON? » Tony accused, shouting.

Steve didn’t answer that. He felt a bit guilty but he didn’t want to, he wanted to lash out at Tony. He wanted to scold him for all the little things that annoyed him and he couldn’t get over the fact that Tony had kept him in the dark about Project insight.

« YOU HELPED SHIELD BUILD HUNDREDS OF BILLIONS DOLLAR WORTH MASS DESTRUCTIVE WEAPONS! THIS IS _NOT_ SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HIDE FROM _ME,_  NOR AS YOUR _LOVER,_ NEITHER AS YOUR _TEAMMATE!_  » 

Because really, this was not something to hide from him, right? 

« SO THIS IS IT? THIS IS HOW IT WORKS? EVERYTHING I DO I MUST TELL BUT YOU GET TO NOT TELL ME ANYTHING??? IS THIS HOW OUR RELATIONSHIP IS SUPPOSED TO WORK??? »

The yelling and the shouting continued as a ping pong game, both of them throwing insults and accusations at each other. They were so out of their mind that their bodies moved dangerously towards each other.

« I DON'T _NEED_ TO TELL YOU! YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT ANYWAY, _ILLEGALLY!!!_  »

Steve aggressively moved forward, threatening his smaller lover with all his mass. Tony wasn't impressed, on the contrary, he stretched his neck more to get closer to his lover's face. He glared furiously, defying his stronger lover to go ahead with his threats. Tony was not afraid of physical violence. He was much less scared to be physically hurt, than emotionally. 

« I DON'T _HAVE_ A CHOICE! _NOBODY_ TELLS ME! » He yelled, a few inches from his lover's face. 

They were just inches from each other, staring fiercely into each other’s eyes, blowing foul air to each other’s faces. 

« BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED. » Steve finally said. 

And that, that was the worst blow of all. Tony moved his head back and tried to find the truth in Steve’s eyes. 

« You don’t trust me? » He whispered, a glimpse of distress in his voice.

Steve looked at him, he was so handsome. He loved him so much. He didn’t want to see him hurt like that. Why was he angry again? 

His hands reached for the distraught face of his lover and he pulled him strongly to his mouth. 

The kiss was fierce and angry. The teeth clinked together. Steve’s tongue violated Tony’s mouth, drawing a groan out of him. His strong hands gripped furiously the shirt of the smaller man and he brought him close. They kissed savagely, their breathing strong and heavy, letting out groans from time to time. Steve’s hand were holding Tony’s precious face strongly and gently at the same time. Tony’s hands were running along Steve’s arms to reach his neck.

Steve pushed Tony against the bar. Tony’s back painfully bumped against the wood, making him whine in Steve’s mouth. The shock had made the glass and bottle fall, scattering the whine all over the floor, but none of them cared. Steve’s hand were already pressing against Tony’s chest, rubbing and scratching the shirt off the body as if he wanted to penetrate inside the skin. The pieces of clothing were soon torn into pieces on the floor, amongst the wine and shattered glass.

It had been a difficult process as none of them were ready to let go of the other’s mouth. Tony’s hands trembled with avidity and hastiness about Steve’s shirt. He finally took it off with an anxious eagerness. Steve surrounded his lover’s whole body with his strong arms. He decided to move the sex some place else because he feared to hurt Tony again with all the mess around them. He didn’t go far though. They bumped into the wall. Tony groaned again as his back hit it hard but his complaint was muffled into Steve’s hot mouth.

They both were a mess, their clothes half torn, half off their sweaty burning bodies. Their faces blushed with desire and wet with saliva, their lips swelled with hard kissing.  They looked at each other to see the mutual craving and lust into their eyes. Then, Tony embraced his lover close and started rubbing himself against the hard bump in Steve’s pants. Steve was as hard and wanting as a wolf in rut. He wanted Tony. He decided to button the jeans down and took out the burning rod. Tony whined and clawed his nails deep in Steve’s skin.

Steve took out his own cock and spat on them, holding both of them tight into his hand. Tony’s impatient mouth got back to devouring Steve’s, both their tongues fighting to go deeper inside. Steve hand was furiously rubbing up and down while the two lovers were whining with pleasure in each other’s mouths. Steve pushed his body closer against the wall and slid his other hand down Tony’s back, grabbing the firm cheek. His fingers slipped inside and Steve started teasing the entrance. Tony let go of his mouth to let out a long moan.

Steve brutally turned Tony’s body over and pinned his lover’s head against the wall. He spat on his hand and brought them to the coveted entrance. Tony was tight and rarely touched there. He wasn’t used to this but he didn’t protest, on the contrary, he was letting out encouraging moans and wiggled his ass closer to his younger lover. Steve penetrated the burning insides earnestly but delicately nonetheless. His finger quickly reached the prostate making his lover shiver all around and moaning even more.

Steve’s hard cock was dripping and tapping against Tony’s cheeks. Soon Steve could enter two, then three fingers. Each time stretching the entrance even more. Steve was quite big, he had to prepare well. When he thought Tony was ready he turned his body again and made him face him. Tony immediately embraced him and kissed passionately again. He brought his younger lover close to him rubbing their cock together. Steve settled in between Tony’s legs and fingered him again, thrusting three hard fingers deep inside. Tony whined in his mouth and gripped his shoulders. Steve let go of his mouth to kiss his neck. He licked up the skin until he reached his ear. « I wanna fuck you. » Steve whispered in his older lover’s ear.

Tony whined as an answer and wiggled his pants down. Steve pushed the jeans down and Tony took off his shoes to free his legs. When Tony’s muscled legs were bare, Steve’s hand reached his ass again and his grabbed Tony’s thighs firmly. Tony’s back hit the wall again and Steve lifted his lover, his hand sliding down the entrance again. Steve had absolutely no problem to hold his 180 lb firmly muscled lover in his arms. Tony looked down to his lover and nodded as Steve’s eyes seemed to ask for permission. The fingers were removed to leave space for the big hard rod. Steve hesitated a bit, his moves were awkward but he finally found the hole and thrusted hard inside. Steve pounded Tony hard against the wall, drawing hoarse growls and moans out of him. He fucked his anger into Tony, giving all his frustration away. He wanted to fuck him more but Tony was starting to hurt in this position so Steve carried him to the couch and bent Tony over the couch, settling his lover’s hands on the edge. Steve grabbed his hips and thrusted deep and hard into Tony. He pounded hard while Tony was trying to hold on the couch with one hand, his other jerking himself off furiously. Steve was in a haze. He could only feel the burning insides of Tony, tightening around his cock and swallowing it deep. He could only hear the flaps his thighs made each time they hit Tony’s ass and the throaty moans he let out. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

« I’m gonna come. » Tony’s husky voice muttered.

Steve’s mind stopped. He was already spurting his come inside while his lover’s body was jerking with pleasure. They both fell on the couch. Tony settled on his back while Steve snuggled into his lover’s arms, his head buried in his neck. 

« Wow » Tony giggled. « That was amazing. I should make you angry more often. »

 Steve chuckled. He was proud. It wasn’t the first time that he had fucked Tony but never he had been so earnest, so confident about it. And never it had felt this good. They stayed like this for a while, trying to get their breathing back to normal, fondling each other’s body. Fingers running through every curves. Hands keeping each other warm.

« I’m ready » Steve suddenly said.

« Ready? What for? »

Steve stretched his neck to meet his lover’s eyes.

« I’m ready for moving in. I want to live with you. » 

Tony’s expression changed from surprise to bliss as a wide smile appeared on his face.

« Oh Babe, I’m so happy. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm especially sorry about the fight. I couldn't write it the way I was imagining it in my head. Especially the dialogue. I used the capital letters to convey the anger but if it's annoying to read, let me know. I'll change it.


	5. Feeling cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is worried about moving in and stuff happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I know, it's been a while but I said I will continue this so I will. I didn't post for a while because I was working on my other work.

Steve woke up in bliss in Tony’s bed. He could feel the warmth of his lover next to him. Tony was hidden in the sheets, his back turned toward him. Steve cuddled against him, his arms spooning all over his body. Tony grumbled but didn’t wake up. Steve smiled and kissed his neck before getting up for his daily running session.

As he was running, he processed everything that had happened the day before. And something _huge_ had happened. Steve had said something _huge_. He had said that in the spur of the moment but he had still said it. It was true though he thought. He was ready to move in. He wanted to, but that terrified him. He hoped Tony would not pressure him to do it too soon. He wanted things to go slow, take his time to get familiar with the idea of it. It was a huge step for him. 

While he was lost in his thought he almost bumped into another runner. It was quite rare to meet other runners so early in the morning.

« On your left. »  He said just before he reached him so he would avoid a possibly disastrous collision. The runner must have been surprised but Steve couldn’t know for sure because he was long gone before seeing the other man’s reaction.

As he was circling around the Park he passed the runner, twice, three times, four times…

« Oh come on! » He had finally said angrily, trying to catch up to Steve. The serum definitely couldn’t lose.

It made Steve laugh. Even if no competition could be possible between them, it was still stimulating. They ended up talking. His name was Sam, he too was a former soldier, he too had lost a close friend on the battlefield. Steve felt close to this guy. They chitchatted and exchanged numbers. Steve was happy about it. He didn’t really have any friends. The only people he regularly met were SHIELD agents but Steve didn’t feel close to them. He had formed a closer bond with his Avengers teammates after Loki’s first ruckus but each of them quickly went back to their usual occupations afterwards. They were all lone wolves. The only one he met regularly and trusted deeply was Tony. But Tony was his lover, not his friend.

 

When Steve went back to the Tower, it was already past 8:30am. Maybe his chat with Sam was longer than he thought, but Tony was still sleeping. He was not a morning person. After a quick shower he snuggled back into his lover’s bed, his big arms surrounding the smaller man. Tony protested, he was always grumpy in the morning. Steve crawled under the sheets, he knew perfectly well how to put his lover in a good mood. He settled himself between his lovers legs and started sniffing around the man’s groin. His hands were running along Tony’s thighs, making the half-sleeping man sigh and shiver. Steve inhaled a deep breath of Tony’s smell. The musky scent of the older man was enough to electrify his whole body. Steve felt hot all over, his cock was getting hard. He slid his warm hands up Tony’s chest, caressing his flanks and his muscled pecs. Tony unconsciously spread his legs to make space for his broad lover. Steve stuck out his tongue and started playing with the half hard cock. Tony let out a moan as he was slowly waking up. Steve was hungry. He wanted to eat his lover up. He swallowed the cock before it was completely hard. He felt Tony’s shaft growing inside his mouth, sending shivers down his body up to his own hard twitching dick. Tony’s hand came to his head, delicately. They cupped his face and forced him down. Tony was fully hard and completely awake now. He pushed Steve’s mouth down with force and restrain. Tony knew exactly when to stop before hurting Steve. Steve loved when his lover was forceful. He moaned and drooled over the burning rod, making his lover even more aroused. His own cock jolted with desire. Tony started thrusting in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, forcing his way in each time a little bit more. He held his head firmly and accelerated. Steve wasn’t controlling anything anymore. He was being mouth-fucked and loved it. His hands gripped Tony’s waist, more to keep himself in place than to touch his lover’s body. Tony was deep inside his throat now, thrusting hard and burning the place sore. Steve was dripping pre-cum on the bed, his cock hard as rock. He was trying his best to breath. Tony was brutal with him because he knew he could with the serum. Tony arched his body and thrusted one last time deep into Steve’s mouth and came inside in a long deep groan. Steve’s cock jolted as he felt the spurts of his lover’s come coating his throat. He stayed like this for a second to catch his breath and then stared to lick the shaft clean, swallowing every drop of semen. The warm calloused hands of his lover fondled his head, brushing his hair and caressing his cheeks. Tony tried to pull him up but Steve didn’t move until his cleaning job was over. Then he crawled up his lover’s body and brought his lips to Tony’s. Steve put a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips but Tony cupped his head with both his hands and forced his tongue in. They shared a passionate kiss. Their tongues sharing Tony’s come in a mess of saliva. Tony loved getting a taste of himself after coming in his lover’s mouth. Steve hard cock found it’s way to Tony’s balls. He rubbed himself against his lover’s groin. Tony released his grip on Steve’s head, his hand slid down his chest and seized the hard rod. 

« Want me to take care of that? »

« No. I’m fine. I just wanna stay like this for a while. »

Steve hold his lover tightly and kissed him down his neck in a very chaste, loving way. His erection was still rubbing against him but not in a sexual way. Steve didn’t want to come. He wanted to remain like this, in between. His warmth cuddling lovingly his lover, his mind still befuddled. 

« I love you Tony. » Steve let escape in a sigh. Tony didn’t answer but his embrace tightened around the large body of his younger lover.

 

« You’re heavy. » Tony said after a few minutes in the same position.

Steve was still half-hard but his mind was clear. He slipped on the side to let Tony breathe. His head found its place in the crook of Tony’s neck and his hand played with the arc reactor on his lover’s chest. Tony was till holding him firmly against him. He was staring into space, a faint smile on his lips, his head getting around the orgasm. Steve looked at him as he was still in a daze. It made him smile, he was proud to have this effect on his lover. 

« Are you hungry? I’m gonna make breakfast. »

« You’ve already had your breakfast. You don’t need to go now.» Tony replied, still looking in front of him.

Steve chuckled. 

« A real breakfast Tony. »

His lover turned to him, his eyes sparkling mischievously. 

« It is a real breakfast. Full of protein. Very good for health. »

« I’m gonna make a vegetable omelet. » Steve sighed, ignoring his lover’s mocking remark.

He got up and started to get dressed.

« You’re no fun. Why can’t you stay here a little bit more. » Tony whined. 

« Because it’s almost 9. That I have a job and you do too. Don’t you have a meeting or something this morning? »

« Probably missed it already. Jarvis? »

« You had an appointment with Miss Potts at 8:30 exactly, Sir. She tried to call you seven times already. She seemed quite angry. »

« Thank you Jarvis. Tell her I’ll be there at 10. Tell her it was an emergency. »

« It was not an emergency. » Steve rectified. 

Tony stood up and interrupted his lover before his was done putting his clothes on. His hand reached Steve’s waist and slid down the curve of his bottom. He gave him a sexy slap and seized the muscled cheek to bring his lover closer. His free hand went to his cheek and pulled his face down to steal a kiss. 

« It was an emergency. I couldn’t leave my lover after a fight. »

Steve smiled, grabbed his lover’s head and responded to the kiss, slipping his tongue inside.

« Go and take shower. I’ll make you breakfast. » He muttered in his lover’s mouth.

« Just coffee for me, please. »

« You’ll have a healthy breakfast too. Now that I’m gonna live here, I’ll take care of your bad eating habits. »

Tony wanted to protest but the reminder of Steve’s moving in soon made him too happy for that.

 

Steve was frying the omelet when a still wet Tony came from behind and hugged him. He put his dripping hair against Steve’s neck and held him tight. Steve couldn’t move anymore. Tony hummed on his neck and kissed him.

« That was a hell of wake up. Is this gonna be this way every morning from now on? »

« Only if you get up earlier and come running with me. » Steve smiled trying to free himself from his lover’s tight embrace. Tony hesitated but finally answered.

« You know how to motivate someone. »

« Yeah. That’s why I’m your captain. »

« Don’t talk about work right now. It’s too depressing. »

« Talking about work. Didn’t you tell Pepper you were gonna meet at 10? Maybe you should get prepared while I’m finishing this. »

« Alright. Alright. I’m going. Don’t be so bossy. We’re not living together yet and you’re already nagging. » Tony teased.

« Get dressed, you naughty boy. » Steve replied, laughing.

 

 

…

 

 

Steve came home quite late. His training session with Natasha lasted longer than planned. When they came out of SHIELD training facilities it was already dark outside. Steve took his time to come home. He liked walking in the busy streets at night. It helped him thinking.

When he arrived to his floor, his neighbor was walking out of her apartment again. She warmly smiled at him.

« Hi! » She said shyly. A seductive smile on her face.

« Hi! » Steve answered, a lot more coldly than he intended it to be.

« Coming home late again? »

« Yeah. I… I needed some time to think. »

« I see… Do you do that often? »

"Yeah, quite often. » 

« You must be a troubled man. »

« If you say so… »

Kate’s tone was cheerful and inviting but Steve was not in the mood for flirting right now. He was still a bit preoccupied with the moving in issue.

« So, are you still up for that coffee? »

« Hum… yeah. Maybe another time though. I had a long day. »

« Uh, yeah. Me too. I’m… I’m gonna go then. Laundry stuff again. Bye Steve. »

« Yeah bye. »

Steve turned away towards his door but the blond called out to him.

« What? » he asked.

« Oh and I think you left you stereo on. »

« Oh… right. Thanks. » Steve had tried to sound as relaxed as he could, despite the suspicion growing inside of him. Something wasn’t right. He waited until she was gone and listened through his door. He could definitely hear music coming from his apartment. He decided to go inside from another, more discreet entrance. The lights were on and the record player was playing classic jazz music. He took his shield and paced silently toward the living room. It was Fury.

Fury was sitting on his couch. Steve was on defense mode. 

« I don’t remember giving you a key. »

« You think I’d need one? My wife kicked me out. »

« Didn’t know you were married. »

« There’s lot of things you don’t know about me. »

« I know Nick. That’s the problem. »

Steve came closer but Fury made him stop with a silent sign. He showed him his phone instead. SHIELD was compromised and SHIELD agents were after him. His house was bugged. Steve’s fears were confirmed. Something really bad had happened. He was about to question Fury more when 3 rifle shots destroyed his wall and reached Fury’s chest. Steve didn’t have the time to think, he seized his shield and dragged Fury into safety. He was dying. He held out a flash drive to Steve.

« Don’t trust anyone. » Fury had the time to say before he passed out.

His blond neighbor barged into his apartment holding a gun.

« Captain, I’m agent 13. SHIELD special service. » She said in a cold professional tone. Completely different from earlier.

« Kate? » Steve muttered, incredulous.

« I was assigned to protect you. » She answered, guessing the question from Steve’s tone.

« On whose order? » Steve asked with anger in his voice.

Kate looked around and paused in front of Fury’s body.

« His. » She answered in a worried sigh.

She called for help. Steve was a bit unsettled as everything he knew became all fake but he didn’t have the time to be angry at her or at Fury. Someone had shot Fury in his apartment and Steve had to locate them. He looked by the window and saw something. He didn’t have the time to think. He grabbed his shield and told Kate he was pursuing the shooter while she was taking care of Fury. He jumped through the window and ran after the shadow until he could reach the man.

They were on the roof of a building. Steve was running after the man but he was fast, too fast for a normal human being. He was about the jump out from the edge. Steve was going to lose him. He threw his shield with all his strength to stop him before he escape. But the shield was stopped. The man was able to stop the shield with one arm, a metallic arm, without even flinching. He was definitely not a normal human.

It lasted only an instant but it felt like hours to Steve, like the world had stopped in that precise moment. Their eyes met and Steve felt lightenings striking him. He was like paralyzed. It was a feeling of deja vu. As if he knew those eyes, as if he’d met that man. It felt like home. He stood there, unable to move, his heart beating fast, in the cold wind. A very cold wind. Like the winter wind that had taken his best friend from him. Steve’s body shivered at the thought of it. His felt like all his warm blood was suddenly drained out of his body, leaving his bones and flesh as cold as the snow. It was just an instant and the man was gone. Steve ran after him but he had completely vanished, without leaving any trace of him but the very cold wind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. This chapter is the same as the movie (also another reason I had difficulty to write it) but it seemed necessary. Things get different from the movie fast but the plot is based on the movie nevertheless. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll upload next, but I will.


	6. Who can be trusted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's wondering if he can truly trust his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay short chapter... but I wasn't too long to update, right?
> 
> So I'm following the plot of the movie but from now on, minor and less minor things are going to change.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Steve was standing in the cold, trying to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat. It took him a while to get over this strange encounter. That piercing look in his eyes had shaken him to the core.

He didn’t know what to do anymore. He took the flash drive out of his pocket and looked at it. The same flash drive that he had handed to Fury a few days ago. It was just a flash drive but it represented so much more. It was the end of Steve’s world. Everything he knew had been a lie, everyone he knew had been a cheat. SHIELD, the organization that had rescued him, treated him, educated him to this new futurist environment, had been a sham all along. And the Avengers, the one thing that he felt the most comfortable with, was about to fall apart too. What was the Avengers initiative without their leader? Steve had lost everything: his apartment, his job, his trust towards his coworkers. The world suddenly felt unstable under his feet. The only thing that was true was Tony. _Tony_.

He took out his phone and dialed the number of his lover. The answer was immediate.

« Steve? »

« Tony? »

There was a pause and Tony spoke again.

« Are you okay? »

« Yeah. »

« You don’t sound okay. »

« Something happened…»

Tony didn’t say anything but Steve guessed his question in the change of his breathing.

« I can’t talk right now. I’ll come by your place later when I know more. »

« You worrying me. »

« Don’t be worried. I’m fine. Nothing happened to me but I have something to do now. »

« What can I do for you? »

« Nothing… I just.. » Steve paused. « I just wanted to hear your voice. »

Tony didn’t answer immediately and Steve listened to his breathing through the phone.

« I’m here for you, you know that? » Tony finally said.

« Yeah, I know. I gotta go. »

...

Fury was being operated on and Steve was scrutinizing everything while he was trying to process all that had happened. Basically, he had been under surveillance since the very beginning. His house had been bugged, his phone probably too. His neighbor was a SHIELD agent. In other word, he couldn't trust anyone. 

Maybe SHIELD also knew about him and Tony. How could they not?

Natasha joined him quickly behind the glass wall of the operating room. She asked about the shooter and told him about the legend of the Winter Soldier. She didn’t have the time to develop though as Fury’s state was declining. They watched their mentor die on the other side of the glass window, completely powerless. Natasha was clearly affected. She knew Fury a lot better than him. She had formed a close bond with him. He stayed with her, silently, as she was holding back her tears. He took her in his arms and hold her tightly until she could control herself. 

Steve touched the flash drive in his pocket. Could he trust her? Should he tell her about it? She was close to Fury and she was his teammate. They had each other’s back, at least they were supposed to. But Steve remembered Fury’s words « Don’t trust anyone. » so he didn’t tell her anything. He walked her back to her car and watched her drive away before heading to his bike. He still wasn’t sure if he could trust her or not. 

 

 

He finally decided to ride his bike and drive to the Tower. Tony was waiting for him in his bed, tablet in hand. It was already past 2am. When Steve came in, Tony looked up and probably saw the distress on Steve’s face because he jumped out of bed and came to him. He stopped in front of him, silent, waiting for his lover to speak. They looked at each other for a while before Steve finally opened his mouth.

« Fury is dead. » He choked out.

Tony’s eyes opened wide and Steve could see the shock on his face. None of them moved. They were still a foot away from each other, looking at each other, trying to understand each other’s feelings.

« They shot him at my place. » Steve continued, his words still stuck in his throat.

Tony’s eyes opened wider and Steve noticed a glimpse of panic in them. Tony’s expression hardened.

« What do you mean at your place? Who is ‘they’? » Tony asked in a serious tone. The shock and panic were gone, only focus was left in his expression. 

« I don’t know. » Steve answered, his voice still trembling as he was trying to find the right words. « SHIELD is compromised. » 

« What was Fury doing in your apartment? » 

‘He gave me something’ he should have said. but instead he muttered « I guess he didn’t have anyone else he could trust…»

« Do you think SHIELD organized his assassination? » Tony’s voice was now calm and composed. 

It helped Steve to get his mind straight. He quickly shifted back to his focused Captain America mode: when no emotion interfere with his mission.

« I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out. » 

Tony looked at him with eyes full of admiration and hope and he gave in. He didn’t have to pretend with Tony. He couldn’t lie.

« I’ll find who did this Tony, I swear. » He continued as his voice faltered.

His repressed pain turned into anger. His whole body tensed. He was ready to leave and find that killer right now. Tony saw his distress and came closer. He put his hand on his arm in an attempt at appeasing. Steve was startled at the sudden touch but let the warmth invade his body.

« Yeah. Tomorrow. » Tony said in a soothing voice. « Tomorrow you’ll figure it out. Tonight you’re getting rest. » 

Steve threw his strong arms around his smaller lover and grabbed him in a brutal embrace. The clumsy gesture brought all his emotions back, all his sorrow, all his fear.  He was hiding his painful expression in the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony slid his hands up his back and surrounded him in a tight embrace.

« I have lost everything… I don’t have anywhere else to go. I don’t know what I’m gonna do from now on… »

« You can stay here as long as you want. This is your home. »

They remained like this for a moment before going to bed. Tony slipped under the sheets while Steve was taking a quick shower. When he joined his lover to bed he settled on his shoulder.

« They’ve bugged my place. » He said, worried about SHIELD finding out about them. It was easier to be worried about that than to think about how Fury had died.

« Of course they have. » Tony answered nonchalantly.

Steve sat up in leap, incredulous.

« You knew? » 

« Yeah, didn’t I tell you? »

« No. You haven’t. »

« This is barely a surprise though. Don’t you know how SHIELD works by now? »

« I can’t believe you didn’t tell me something as important as that. They probably bugged my phone too. Do you realize that they probably know about us now? »

« They don’t. »

« And how would you know? »

« I regularly check out our files. Still the same. Though I don’t know how they would have found out anyway. »

Well. Obviously. »

« Do you really think I left the bugs in your phone? I control all the bugs at your place. I left them not to arise suspicion but I couldn’t leave them unmodified. »

Steve was shocked and double shocked by his lover’s revelations.

« Tony! You do realize that this is called stalking. »

« I thought we already had that conversation… »

« Fine, whatever, I’m not in the mood anyway. Did you know about my neighbor too? »

« What about your neighbor? »

« She’s SHIELD. »

There was a pause.

« Why am I not surprised? » Tony sighed, staring into space. Then he turned to Steve and asked in a more interested tone. « Do you want me to check on her? »

« Huh, yeah. No. I don’t know. » He paused because his anger was now turned to Tony and he didn’t want that. He wanted Tony to be a source of comfort, not a source of trouble. He forced himself to drop it and focus on the warmth of his lover instead. « Can we stop talking about this please? »

Tony looked at him with an unreadable expression and smiled at him lovingly. He stretched his arms towards him to take him into his embrace. Steve went back to his initial position on his lover’s shoulder. He felt reassured, kind of, and tried to find sleep while gazing at the glowing arc reactor on his lover’s chest. The pure blue light had always fascinated him. He could spend hours just looking at it, imagining a fairy world. 

He wasn’t completely calm though. Something worried him. Tony had hidden things to him. And now he was doubting, even his lover. _Don’t trust anyone!_ Those words were echoing in his head again and again. Tony had worked with SHIELD on project insight, even before they were together. He wasn’t really sure he could trust Tony. Not completely. _What if?_ No, it couldn’t be true.

Then guilt showed up. There were two things that he had not told Tony. He hadn’t told him about the flash drive and about how Fury had trusted him with it, warning him about everyone else. And he hadn’t told him about his distasteful encounter. And that had nothing to do with trusting Tony or not. That was something he felt a lot deeper. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want Tony to know. 

He brewed over all of this for a moment but the comforting warmth finally defeated him. His lover’s breathing and the light noise of the arc reactor roaring helped Steve to calm himself down and he quickly found sleep, buried in the older man’s shoulder. His sleep was not peaceful though. Someone was haunting him. 

 

Steve felt really cold suddenly, the winter wind was penetrating his body and made him shiver. He felt the speed, that’s when he opened his eyes. There was snow everywhere. He was on that damn train again. 

Steve had done that dream countless time. He had tried every possible way to save his friend and despite that, despite knowing how it ends, despite his attempt at preventing the fall. His best friend is always hanging on the handles of that train’s door. He always catches him and his hand always slip away from his grasp. 

He can still feel the wet warmth of his friend's hand on his palm vanishing and replaced by the piercing cold of the winter wind on his clammy hand. He can still hear the screams resonating in the valley bellow. He can still see the panic on his friend’s face before he disappears forever.

« Bucky! » He cried out and his cry vanished in the wind, the same way his friend has disappeared. As if he had never existed.

He woke up in panic, his body sweating, his chest heaving as he was catching his breath. He was trembling, shivering at the cold on his wet body. His body was burning and he felt cold at the same time. He was breathing heavily while trying to analyze where he was. 

He was in Tony’s bed. Tony was next to him. He could feel the warmth emanating from his lover’s body. He lay back down and brought the sheets back on him. He sank his head deep in the pillow and closed his eyes. Tony’s presence calmed him down, Tony’s presence soothed him. Tony took his hand in a reassuring gesture. Tony’s hand was warm.

 _No_ , Tony’s hand was _not_ warm. It was cold and hard. It was not a real hand. It was a _metallic_ hand. Steve gasped in shocked, his eyes opened wide. He turned to Tony and what he saw paralyzed him. 

Those eyes, those piercing eyes locked themselves into his. The man’s stare pierced through his whole body. He felt a shiver down his spine. He was staring, unable to move, not really scared, not really excited. The metal arm let go of his hand to touch his hair slightly. He felt the cold of a metal finger brushing his cheek, then his lips. 

His mouth started watering as he was holding his breath. His whole body was electrified. He felt as if his cock was getting filled with blood drained from his entire body. He was shuddering at the touch of cold metal on his skin. His lips parted and the metal finger slipped inside, brushing his tongue. He swallowed his saliva. 

He wanted to tear the mask off the man’s face but he couldn’t move, paralyzed by the dark stare.

The man pulled his wet metal fingers out of his mouth and started running down his chin and throat. The cold metal wandered on Steve’s tight chest, brushing his nipples, exploring the curves, running through the hollows. Steve was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as he tried hold back moans. He panted silently. The metal finger was on the brim of his sleeping pants. He felt his hard cock throbbing inside his underwear. 

The metal hand grabbed his hip firmly and pulled the fabric down. Steve wanted to stop him but he couldn’t. His hands were not moving. He was shaking in fear and desire. His breathing accelerated. He was panting loudly now. 

The hand seized his rod with all its strength and Steve gasped and jerked as the hard cold was imprisoning him completely. He opened his eyes wide.

He could move now. He was facing the ceiling, panting hard, trying to catch his breath. His cock was still hard but he didn’t feel the cold anymore. He turned to the man. He was gone. He was looking at Tony’s back. He brought his hands to his forehead. He was all sweaty. He could feel his heart throbbing on his temples. He sat up on the bed, trying to get his mind straight. He had never had a dream so intense, so real. 

He got up slowly, his legs weak, and staggered to the bathroom. He needed to take care of his painful boner. He did his best to think about Tony but the man’s stare kept popping in his head. He came silently as if to hide himself.

He went back to bed and hugged his lover from behind. He took a deep breath of the smell of his hair and hid his face guiltily against the nape of his neck, trying to convince himself that this was nothing.

 

The next morning, Steve woke up early, he contacted Natasha secretly. She had always been good at stealthy stuff. He wanted to meet her and he didn’t want Tony to know about it so he gave her an appointment and asked her to find as much information as possible about the winter soldier. He wanted to know who this man was. He knew that he could have asked Jarvis to help him, it might have been faster and easier but he wanted Tony out of it.

SHIELD contacted him shortly after, he was needed at the headquarters.

Before going, he left a note for his lover, saying that with the recent course of event, he would probably be on a mission and he wasn’t sure to come back that night. He wasn’t sure he could use his phone either. Tony would understand. Fury had died after all. And he was still in possession of the flash drive. (but that he didn’t tell Tony.)

...

Alexander Pierce was an obnoxious man. Steve hated him at first glance. He reeked of hypocrisy and dishonesty. He almost felt disgusted to shake his hand. Talking with him didn’t change his opinion about his first impression of the man. He was obviously trying to convince Steve about Fury’s betrayal. He didn’t believe a word of it and did not mention the flash drive. The man was no fool though. 

He left SHIELD headquarters with a distaste in his mouth. Fighting and hurting his former coworker was not a pleasant thing and he had not imagined his goodbye party to be in an elevator. The aftertaste was really bitter and the pain in his head was not from hangover. He was bruised all over but his heart hurt more than his body.

He was now persona non grata at SHIELD. Officially out of a job and a fugitive. He thought about Tony, there might be a while before they could see each other again. That thought pained him more than anything else.


	7. A Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha investigate on Fury's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been a while. I sorta had abandoned this story, seeing the lack of interest but since I have a little more time recently and all my readings are on a break, I decided I might give it another go... at least for the few who've been following this story.
> 
> So this chapter is a bit boring, in the sense that it follows the plot of the movie and nothing major really happens but it seemed necessary and I think it's cute.

Steve was hurting all over. You couldn't fight the whole Strike team and SHIELD agents without getting a bruise or two. He thought he had got off quite well though, only 2 or 3 broken ribs.

He was hiding in a cheap motel. Couldn't go and get checked up in hospital, of course. He thought about calling Tony, but then he didn't. There was still this issue with the winter soldier... and he wasn't sure he could trust Tony... Fuck hell, of course he could! And he knew that. He was just looking for an excuse not to call him. He didn't know why though. He wanted to see him so badly. He was remembering how he always took care of him and patched him up when he was coming back from a dangerous mission. He wanted him more than anything right now. He wanted to feel his callous hands on him, caressing... but he also wanted to know about the soldier. He was waiting for his meeting with Natasha. She was to tell him more and he really wanted to know.

They met at this diner at the corner of the street. He was waiting for her sitting at one of the tables, when she crept up behind him. She'd been watching of course, and he had no clue. She didn't tell him much. Mostly tales, no proof. An amazing sniper. Soviet slug, no rifling. Russian? Had been living as long as Steve had, according to the stories... A ghost... How could that even be possible? Maybe there were more than one man under that nickname. Although Steve had a feeling that no, it was just one guy. That was all Natasha could tell.The man must have been brillant at covering his tracks if she wasn't able to track him down.

Natasha left. What was he going to do now? He had no lead. He needed to find out what was on that flash drive, now. He touched his pocket, felt the small item inside, it was gone. He panicked. How come? He lifted his head toward the entrance. Natasha...

She couldn't outrun him, serumed-up and all, even if he was injured. He had no difficulty to catch up to her before she could reach her car. He pushed her against it. 

"Where is it?"

"Safe."

"Do better?"

"Where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"He trusted me, I can't say the same for you. What's on it anyway?"

"How would I know?"

"You tell me! I bet you knew all along that SHIELD was compromised."

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers. Fury was my mentor, why would I want him dead. I wanna find out who did this, just like you."

"How can I trust you? You're not even American. And you knew about the Winter Soldier, Russian, not a coincidence..."

"You're right..."

She escaped his hold and pulled up her shirt. There was a scar on her right flank.

"There's a reason why I knew about the WS," she paused, "I met him. He shot the man I was protecting, through my body. Left me for dead. I wanna find him as much as you do."

Steve relaxed his hold over her and turned his back, feeling a bit sorry for her and guilty about his tantrum just now. He lead his hand to his chin, thinking. 

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"We find out whatever's on that flash drive." She answered immediately, determination in her tone.

"I tried that, it's encrypted. I couldn't access it."

"Well, maybe a little help from someone who actually lived in the 21st century would do the trick." She smirked. 

"So how do we proceed?" He asked, ignoring the joke. He was full captain America Mode.

"What's the best place to hide and find information on a computer? The mall of course!"

"You do know that I'm the most wanted enemy at SHIELD right now?" He pointed out as serious as he could be.

"Relax, Captain. I'm a pro." She said, amused. "First rule of going on the run is, don't run."

They tried the busiest Apple store in the biggest shopping centre. They had to be quick. Natasha was struggling.

"Fuck!"

"Hey, no swearing. What's wrong?"

"The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are. We'll have only 10 minutes to do this."

"Can you override it?"

"I think I can."

Adam, a cute nerd with glasses came to their rescue. ( _author's note_ : _Yeah, I know, I randomly changed Adam's appearance, just because I can -evil laugh- totally inconsequential though..._ ) He checked Steve out and smiled at him. "Can I help you?" He asked with a smile without ambiguity. He was not a hottie but cute enough to unsettle Steve. He babbled a few words but before he could make up an excuse, Natasha told him they were looking for a honeymoon destination and Steve could read the disappointment in Adam's eyes. If only she knew. He smiled internally at the fact that he would rather go on a honeymoon with cute nerdy Adam that smoking hot flamboyant Natasha. But he had to stop his mind from wandering in places it shouldn't and focus on their problem which was kind of a life or death situation.

"So?"

"I can't read it!" She was getting nervous.

"Hurry, there's only 2 minutes left."

"Shit! I'm going to try something else."

Steve was on the edge. There was only a few seconds left and he needed to plan they escape.

"We have to go."

"I think I can trace the files to where they came from."

"It's too late. We have to go now."

"I'm almost there, just a minute."

Steve spotted one of the Strike men, he grabbed Natasha by the arms and pushed her toward the exit. That was a good thing the store was jam-packed.

"Too late. They're here. Go!"

They were on the run and Steve was glad Natasha was here to help him disappear in the crowd. As they were on the escalator, Natasha turned to him.

"kiss me!"

"What? Why?" _I mean. WHAT?_  Really? _Now, of all times_. Why was she coming on to him, now? And seriously, she was so not her type. And yeah, she was supposed to be good at reading people. _Can't she see that I'm gay?_

"PDA always make people uncomfortable"

"Exactly!" _Exactly,_ Where was she trying to go with this? And, besides, he was taken.

As Steve was panicking inside, he felt her lips softly against his and his mind went blank. It was completely different from the rough kisses he had with Tony. He didn't feel the beard scraping his skin. He couldn't smell the coffee and the musk fragrance he loved so much. He couldn't feel the lips of his lover forming a grin while he was kissing him. He closed his eyes but shook himself from the kiss immediately. When he opened them, he saw Rumlow on the rising escalator. He felt relieved instantly. So that's what it was about.

They barely escaped the strike unit but they were safe, for now.

"Fuck! I was just seconds away from..." Natasha was fuming.

"They were here." Steve rationalized.

"I know."

"We couldn't take the risk."

"I KNOW!" She couldn't shake off her disappointment.

Steve on the other end, had not completely lost hope. He knew who he could turn to to help them.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We do know someone who could help us with the flash drive..." Steve suggested.

Natasha raised her eyes to him in surprise.

"You're not thinking..." Steve could see on her expression that she knew whom he was talking about.

"We can trust him. No?"

"Stark? I guess... I don't see why not. Besides, he's always been wary of SHIELD."

Steve knew how to contact Tony without SHIELD knowing. And Tony replied instantly to his "I need your help" message. He sent them an address for a meeting point. They stole a car to go to the hiding place.

On the way there, Natasha was looking at Steve, a serious expression on her face. 

"Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?" Steve could smell the trap a mile away but still asked. Natasha's lips drew an amused smile and her eyes sparkled with malice.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" She chuckled a soft sweet laugh. Steve heart rose up in panic. She was onto him he thought. He felt his face turning red. He hesitated a moment before turning his head towards her.

"That bad, huh?" He said, using his most macho tone. Even though, he seriously doubted that he could fool her. He felt she could read him like an open book.

"I didn't say that." He was trying to guess what she was thinking but her face remained unreadable. He didn't like where this was going, he wasn't much for talking about that kind of things, firstly,  and he wasn't ready to tell the others about his preference. It's not that he didn't want them to know, he just... preferred if they didn't. "I just wondered how much practice you've had, that's all" She kept on showing an unreadable smile.

"You don't need practice." _Oh I practice a lot... A LOT. IF only you knew,_ he thought. She laughed but kept studying his face.

"So, Nobody special?" She inquired.

Steve chuckled, his mind pictured Tony but he couldn't tell her that. "Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience." And that part was kind of true, actually.

Natasha looked at him for a moment. "Oh, Cut the crap, Rogers! You're full of bullshit! You totally have someone special. Not a good liar, remember?"

"You mean, like you?" He tried to change the subject and thought she would totally see through it but she didn't insist. He felt that she sensed he didn't want to say more and dropped the subject and he was grateful about that. He wasn't ready to talk about it but if he had to, Natasha would probably be the first person he would confide in.

"I don't know. I feel like I've lied so much in my life that I don't know what's true anymore." 

 **"** That's sad."

"It's a good way not to die, though."

"Maybe there's more to life than just surviving. I mean, trusting people, knowing that they have your back, no matter what. Feeling safe, feeling... loved. Maybe that's what life is about." Steve didn't know why he had said that, the words had flowed out of his mouth on their own. Natasha looked at him with a sad smile.

"Is that how you feel? With your special someone?" The question was unexpected.

"Yeah... I mean, I guess..."

...

It was late in the afternoon when they reached their meeting point. The sun was falling down. A black SUV with tainted windows was waiting for them. Steve heart skipped a bit. He was so close to Tony and yet so distant at the same time. They got into the black car. Steve was wary of Tony's reaction upon seeing him but he remained impassive. He was staring in front of him, meditative. He only nodded as a greeting.

"Captain, Romanov..." Tony said in a calm tone.

"Stark" Natasha answered.

"How can I help?" Tony asked, still as neutral as he could be.

"We need to read the files on this." Steve answered, all captain America mode, showing him the flash drive. "Fury died to protect this."

"I see." Tony said, and his tone was so cold and detached that Steve felt his heart squeeze a little. He could see that Tony was angry. Tony probably didn't appreciate much that Steve had come to Natasha instead of him to help him in his quest. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

"The files are encrypted and I couldn't access them. Plus, there's a tracker on it. I tried to trace the source but didn't have enough time." Natasha explained.

"Piece of Cake." Tony smirked. "Jarvis will be on it as soon as I get home. And nobody will notice it."

Steve felt a pain in his chest at the thought of Tony going back home on his own without any other explanation. 

"We also need... A place to stay?" He asked innocently.

"Everyone we know want us dead, right now." Natasha added.

Tony turned to Steve, anger seemed to leave place to surprise, then he smiled knowingly. "Sure."

...

They left their borrowed car on the side of the road and Tony drove them to a huge mansion. "My parents's house" he had said when he saw the surprised look on Steve and Natasha's faces. "It should do for a day or two..." he added.

It was dark when they entered the house. Tony explained quickly his plan, left the two of them in JARVIS's care and ran to the lab. Steve watched his lover's back walking away from him, so close and yet he'd never been so out of reach.

JARVIS instructed them to their rooms for the night. They were able to rest a bit, take a shower. Steve's body was still sore. He was covered in bruises even if they were fainting away. As he was getting out of the shower, he looked at himself in the mirrors. He wondered if Tony would freak out when seeing the state of him and insist on patching him up. Why did he let Tony in the dark about all this? He wondered. He tried to get some sleep but he was too restless. Too many thoughts were overflowing his mind. Tony, Fury, the drive, SHIELD, Pierce, Tony, The winter soldier, Natasha, Tony, _Tony..._

He came down and found Natasha staring at the photos of young Tony and his parents. 

"Feeling better?" She asked kindly, her back turn to him, still staring.

"Not really. I couldn't find sleep."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Did To... Stark manage to decrypt the drive, yet?"

"No, I don't think so, haven't seen him."

"I see... " Steve looked down in disappointment but he didn't know if he was more disappointed by the fact that the information had't been recovered yet or about Tony not being here.

"Yep! We're in deep shit!" Natasha wore the same gloomy face but then she shook her long red hair graciously and put on a fake smile.  "That's kind of depressing. Let's talk about something chipper."

"Hum?"

"So, who is she?" She asked as a grin spread on her face.

"What?" Steve was in his thought when she'd asked the question, so he didn't immediately know what she was talking about, but by the time he'd asked, he'd found out on his own and felt his face burning.

"Oh come on, you can tell me!" 

And the only answer he provided was his red face. She pushed him on the sofa and kept on interrogating him.

"Is it Maria Hill?"

"What? No!"

"And what about that girl from accounting, Laura...?"

"Do you mean Lillian. With the lip piercing? Nope! Not her!"

"Well, she's cute."

"Yeah, not really my type..."

"So what is your type, Rogers? ... Oh I know, blond, cute face, fit body... Agent Carter? With all those months living next door, you must have formed some kinda bond" 

Steve raised his head in surprise. "You knew about Sharon Carter?"

"Of course I did, but seeing your reaction, I guess maybe, you didn't?"

Steve pushed himself deep in the sofa and crossed his arms in some kind of sulk. Natasha crossed her arms next to him too.

"So... Not Sharon Carter then" She continued without looking at him "a shame, since you've dated her aunt, how ironic..."

"Yeah well," Steve interrupted, still angry at former his neighbor "it could have been, had she been more honest... And I didn't _date_ her aunt! We never had that chance." And that last sentence was full of regrets.

"I'm sorry..." She said in an apologetic tone. She turned to him and put her hand on his thigh. "Anyway, I don't think Sharon would be the right one for you..."

"Really? Why not?" Steve looked her in the eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

"I don't know... Don't you prefer them... taller, stronger and more muscular?" She grinned again.

Steve's mouth opened in shock. "How do you know?" He whispered in his teeth.

Natasha's smiled spread. "I didn't. I mean, I kinda of suspected after that kiss... " she pulled her head behind and laughed "but your face right now says it all." 

 _Busted._ He straightened up and let his face drop onto his hands in front of him. 

"Can you... not tell anyone?" He asked hesitantly.

Natasha put a comforting hand on his back and rubbed slightly. "I don't think anyone cares really, but, don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks..."

"I'm done!" Tony's victorious voice resonated in the corridor behind them. And determined steps came closer to them. Tony hummed cheerfully as he was reaching the sofa where they were both sitting.

"Oh come on Stark! You're not going to do the winning dance, are you?" Natasha teased, turning her face to him. 

"Come to me when you want things to get done! That's all." Tony said, flicking his tongue out of his mouth and then grinned victoriously. 

 And it was all it took for Steve to go back to Captain America mode and stop thinking about other futile stuff.

"So what's on that drive?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Err, thank you Tony for being amazing and solving all our problems. We are really useless without you..." Tony teased

"Okay, thank you Tony," Steve interrupted and sighed in exasperation. "So, what's on that drive?" He repeated.

"Yeah, how deep in the shit are we?" Natasha added.

"Pretty deep actually... I'm sorry guys but I'm not bringing good news."

"We could have guessed that..." Natasha said sarcastically.

"So basically, what's on that drive is an algorithm which, when launched on the internet will identify people and target them." Tony explained.

"Which people? And what do you mean by target?" Steve asked.

"That, I still have to find out. It might take a while. The algorithm actually selects people using all the data online that internet can provide and traces them to where they are. I don't know the who and the why yet, but what I do know is the name of the one who made this and you're not gonna like it. 

"Who?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"Zola"

"Zola as in Dr Arnim Zola?" Steve asked, a mix of surprise and panic in his voice.

"Yes, exactly, that one."

"Who the fuck is Zola?" Natasha asked, intrigued.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull." Tony explained. 

"I don't understand. He's been dead for ages!!! I checked and double checked!" Steve cried, scared at the implication this name had.

"The Red Skull? So hydra?" Natasha inquired.

"That algorithm says he's not, or at least some kind of computerized version of him still exists." Tony answered Steve, ignoring Natasha's remark. 

"Computerized? So it's an AI, like Jarvis, who made the algorithm?" Steve asked.

"It seems so. And it's been active for a while. I could trace it back to the 80s... The very beginning of Internet... all this for the count of hydra it seems."

"How? I mean. Hydra disappeared with the red skull." Steve cried.

"Obviously not." Natasha said in defeat.

Obviously not, even if Steve refused to admit. Everything he had done during the war. It was all for nothing. He had only cut off one head. That was a hard blow. 

"What I don't understand is how the Winter soldier is related to all this... Does this mean he's worked for Hydra all this time? It doesn't make sense... " Natasha wondered aloud, shaking Steve off his thoughts. Both he and Tony looked at her with surprise.

"The Winter soldier?" Tony asked.

 _Oh No! Nat! Why?_ He looked at her accusingly and she shrugged as a sorry. So now Tony also knew about him, and Steve would have a lot of explanation to do, and now was really not the time...

"He's a sniper from the Soviet Union. Never missed his target. A ghost story back from the cold war era..." Steve started.

"Yeah, I heard all about him. What's that gonna do with this?"

"He's the one who shot Fury." Natasha explained.

"Well, according to Natasha..."

"So you saw him?" Tony looked at Steve with questioning eyes. "Why do I hear about it only now? Steve?"

"I... No, I... yes... I don't know. Maybe. That's what we're trying to find out." _guilt, shame, shame, guilt...._

"Well first, we need to deal with this Zola thing." Natasha pointed out, and Steve was thankful she'd changed the subject.

"Thankfully, I was able to locate it. You'll need to destroy it. It needs to disappear. In the meantime, I will try to find out what this algorithm is for. I suggest you two get some rest while I prepare some stuff for your journey. You're gonna have some exploding to do..." Tony continued, focusing on the important stuff. 

Steve was relieved, that's why he loved Tony. He knew he'd been upset about the whole WS situation but he knew that there were more important things at hands and acted professionally. Nevertheless, he didn't want to leave before settling things between them. What if something happened? He didn't want to go with unresolved issues. So instead of getting some rest in the bedroom Jarvis had attributed to him, he joined Tony in the lab the latter had run off to after their conversation.

The mansion's lab was a lot smaller than Tony's workshop in the tower. When you compared the two, this place seemed amateur, but handy nevertheless. Steve stayed a moment at the entrance, watching Tony work on some kind of bomb. There were wires of every colors sticking out of it.

"Does it turn you on watching me work, Cap?" Tony teased, still focused on his work. He had noticed his presence of course.

Steve laughed. "Nice lab" he remarked. "Less fancy than your workshop but still, there's all that's necessary. I didn't know about this place..." 

"Yeah, I guess I don't come here very often... Too many memories... And it's not _mine,_ it used to be my father's. I modernized it a bit though but apart from all the computers. It's pretty much the same as before.

"Oh... I didn't know. So this was Howard's. You must have spent a lot of time here as a kid..." Steve assumed, trying to imaging a little Tony running around everywhere with the same enthusiasm as today. It made him smile internally. 

"Actually, I wasn't allowed here as a kid."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's not on you..."

Steve was still at the entrance, he wanted to go and take his lover in his arms but he hesitated. He didn't know if it was okay. He felt that there was something wrong even if nothing had been said. It was if, he needed permission to go, as if Tony was not his lover.

It was Tony who gave the impulse, "What do you want, Cap?" It was like he implicitly allowed him to come inside.

Steve finally decided to go and embraced his lover, resting his head on the nape of his neck. He inhaled a large breathe of the comforting smell of his lover and whispered in his ear.

"Tony..."

"So, I'm Tony now?"

"Please don't do this, not now..."

"Do what?"

"I don't wanna fight. I just want to feel you. I need to be close to you." Steve squeezed Tony tight in his arms, buried his nose in his neck and gave him a kiss. "I want... a distraction." Tony freed himself from the embrace to turn to his lover.

"Is this what I am to you? A distraction?"

"No... Tony? You know that's not... I _love_ you."

"Or so you say... every time. But it's just _words,_ Steve. They mean nothing."

Steve grabbed Tony's shirt and pull him against him. "Come to bed with me" he whispered lewdly, "I'll show you how much I love you."

Tony pushed him away and looked annoyed. "I don't mean sex, Steve. I mean commitment." He paused, "You don't wanna live with me, you don't want people to know about us, I mean, look at the past 6months! Don't get me wrong, they were amazing, but look back. With both our jobs, your missions. We hardly see each other. And when we do, we fuck, have some food in the house and that's all. You don't even want to stay over. We never even had a real date." He wasn't really angry when saying this, he looked defeated and bitter.

"That's not true... And I told you I was ready to move in." Steve's voice was calm and reassuring.

"Yeah... but the next morning you left a note saying you're gonna be on a mission, unreachable and you don't know for how long. And I have to find out about you in the news. And I'm left like an idiot with my worrying. And the next thing I know, you're with the widow, asking for help, and you call me as your last resort, apparently... " Again, Steve could see the pain in Tony's eyes and it hurt. He  didn't want this, he hated hurting Tony and he wanted to make up for it but he couldn't.

"It's not like that, Tony. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to bother you..."

"Bother me?" Tony had raised his head and fixed Steve in the eyes, he had a sour smile on his face. There was anger in his voice. "Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it! You didn't want me involved, you didn't trust me." 

"I trust you." Steve said softly.

"Yeah, right. And so when you almost die trying to protect Fury, I'm the last one to know about it but you run off to Romanov... " The anger was gone and had left place to sorrow. "What's the deal with her anyway? Are you two bestie now?"

"That's not what happened. Yeah, I didn't want you involved. Because... because, this is huge, and I wanted to protect you. You're not even SHIELD and you never liked Fury in the first place. There was no reason for me to tell you and I didn't run off to Natasha. She was onto me, I didn't have a choice. And no, we're not 'bestie' but we get along fine as far as the circumstances allow us to." Steve tried to justify his actions the best he could. He pulled his lover by the shirt again and pressed his head against Tony's shoulder. "I love you, Tony. I do. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. You're the only one that matters to me. I don't want to lose you." His hands let go of Tony's shirt to press his shoulders and went up along his neck to cup his chin. Then, he pressed his lips against Tony's and kissed him passionately. "Please Tony," he whispered, "I need us to be fine. I can't go if we're not fine..." Steve's last words were muffled as he pressed his face in the curve of Tony's neck again.

Tony's arms surrounded him and he held him tight. He kissed his neck slightly and then brought his lips to Steve's ear. "I'm serious about you, Steve." he whispered in his ear, "I'm in for the long run with you. I want more than a Friday night shag when you're free. I want the real deal. So I get that you're young and I'm your first and If you need experimenting I'll understand. But don't treat me like a friend with benefit..." 

"What's a friend with benefit?"

"A fuckbuddy, someone you fuck with no feeling involved..."

"Oh, I never saw you like that, Tony. Everything you want, I want it too. And I promise that when all of this is over, I'll move in with you."

"Okay"

They buried each other's faces against each other, holding each other tight for a moment and Steve could feel desire spreading inside his body. "But so you know," he said, "I could really benefit from your friendship right now"

"Damn, you're such a tease. I'm not done here and you need to get some rest."

"I can't sleep. Help me. Make love to me." Steve begged.

"Alright," Tony agreed, "Let me finish this first and then I'll join you in your room."

...

When Tony joined him in his room, he was half asleep. He had been waiting, naked on the bed, his stomach against the mattress and his head buried in the pillow, only a sheet half-covering the lower part of his body. He wanted to give Tony a good sight when he would open the door. Tony climbed on the bed softly and delicately pull the sheet down to uncover his cheeks. He put his hands on him brushed his cheeks up and down. His two thumbs moving closer to his entrance, caressing gently the soft skin there. Steve let out a moan to show him he was awake and flexed his ass slightly to amplify the touch. Tony pressed his hands on his upper thighs and squeezed, then slid them down along. Steve could feel his breath against his skin, then Tony's hand grabbed his cheeks and spread them wide. His breath was getting closer and closer until Steve felt something soft, wet and hot on his entrance. And Tony started to lick him there and pushing his tongue inside. Steve's mind went blank, his breathing accelerated and he started to moan with pleasure. When Tony felt he was ready, he removed his tongue started kissing along his spine while his hands were holding his waist firmly. The calloused hands moved up on each side of his flanks to his chest and Tony kept kissing his way to his neck. Steve's hands gripped strongly onto the pillow while his moans were muffled. He could feel Tony's entire body on him now. He was completely naked too and his cock was rubbing between his cheeks, brushing delicately his entrance. His hands were caressing his chest and he was kissing and biting his neck. Steve was so hard it hurt.

Tony's hands left his chest to grab his waist again and his legs moved to find their way between Steve's legs. He spread his knees to spread Steve's legs wide and soon Steve could feel the tip of his cock on his hole. Just ready to push in. Tony waited a few seconds before pushing his way through and when he did, Steve buried his head deeper in the pillow to cover his cries. When Tony was all the way in, he lay down on Steve's back holding him tight in his arms and kissing delicately his neck as if Steve was the most fragile and the most precious thing in the world. He made love to him, gently, until Steve was ready to explode. He could feel the mattress under him dampening around his cock. He was dripping more at each trust. And finally they both reached climax in a grunt. Tony stayed a moment in his ass, when he pulled out, Steve was already falling asleep. He barely felt the kiss on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, any kind of comments, good or bad, means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any comments or kudos are really appreciated. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to correct my mistakes.


End file.
